Big Brother
by kuncipintu
Summary: Sejak dulu, Rin selalu menjadi pelindung Yukio dari anak-anak nakal. Entah sejak kapan meja itu terbalik, Rin baru menyadarinya. / Ada sekilas rasa iri ketika Rin melihat seberapa jauh adiknya berkembang. / Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, Rin tetaplah seorang kakak yang akan selalu mengerti adiknya. / RinYukio!brothership / Hanya sebuah tulisan plotless tentang perasaan Rin. / RnR, please


**Ao no Exorcist**

**Kazue Kato**

* * *

**S**ejak kecil, Rin selalu berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Yukio. Mencoba melindungi adiknya tersebut dari anak-anak yang sering mengganggunya—tak jarang menghajar bocah-bocah tersebut. Sejak kecil, Rin sudah terbiasa akan tatapan benci dari orang lain, terutama orang tua dari anak-anak yang berkelahi dengannya. Tapi Rin tidak peduli. Yang penting, Yukio memandangnya sebagai kakak yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab—walaupun orang lain menganggap Rin sebagai anak berengsek yang barbar.

Sejak kecil, Rin lah yang selalu menghapus air mata Yukio. Melindunginya dari satu gangguan kecil sekalipun. Rin lah orang yang rela tangannya tergores dahan pohon ketika ia mengambilkan topi Yukio yang sengaja disangkutkan oleh anak-anak bengal itu. Rin lah orang yang rela membiarkan wajahnya penuh luka lebam, untuk menjaga harga diri adiknya.

Seumur hidup Yukio, hanya Rin lah orang yang rela melakukan itu semua dan tetap memberikan cengiran khasnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, walaupun luka berwarna biru keunguan di wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, posisi itu telah bertukar balik.

* * *

**Kunci **Pintu

_present_

**B**i**g B**r**o**t**h**e**r**

* * *

**R**in tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya, sampai di saat ketika ia melihat adiknya berdiri di sana. Di depan podium beriringan dengan panggilan lantang yang menunjukkan bahwa dia, Okumura Yukio—adiknya yang dulu seringkali menjadi korban _bully _anak-anak berengsek—adalah perwakilan dari siswa kelas satu akademi. Menjadi perwakilan berarti dia merupakan siswa kelas satu dengan nilai tertinggi dan terbaik.

Sekilas rasa iri menyelimuti, namun segera lenyap tergantikan dengan senyuman—seringai—penuh kebanggaan. Ya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan sana adalah adiknya, Okumura Yukio.

Rin tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia harus memanjat pohon untuk mengambilkan tas atau topi Yukio yang sengaja disangkutkan di atas sana. Lama sekali rasanya, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu sekali. Rin juga tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia harus tersenyum lebar sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya ketika Yukio menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Rin juga tidak mampu mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengusap air mata Yukio ketika kacamata adiknya dipatahkan oleh anak-anak bengal itu.

Yang Rin ingat, Yukio selalu berada di depan pintu kamarnya, membawa seperangkat peralatan obat-obatan ketika Rin pulang. Seolah-olah ia sudah tahu jika Rin pasti akan pulang dengan keadaan babak belur—dan memang selalu begitu.

Yang Rin ingat, Yukio akan selalu mendesah berat ketika Rin bilang ingin meminjam PR-nya. Dan ekspresi yang diberikan Yukio saat itu tidak pernah bisa Rin lupakan—campuran antara ekspresi kesal dan kasihan—yang tidak begitu terbaca karena terlukis di wajah Yukio. Tapi Rin tahu, tentu saja. Rin tahu kapan Yukio merasa kesal atau senang luar biasa, walaupun hanya sudut bibir yang melengkung, tapi Rin tahu. Rin tahu.

Dan Rin tahu kalau Yukio, pada akhirnya, akan selalu menyerahkan buku tugasnya untuk disalin Rin—ngomong-ngomong.

Rin juga tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia marah pada adiknya—atau mungkin tidak pernah—sampai saat ketika Yukio mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Rin, mengatakan bahwa kematian Ayah mereka adalah karena perbuatan Rin.

Rin lupa, dan tidak pernah sadar, sejak kapan Yukio mulai bertingkah seolah-olah dia yang lebih dewasa—secara fisik dan mental. Rin lupa sejak kapan Yukio berhenti menangis dan merengek di depannya. Rin lupa sejak kapan Yukio mulai merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Tapi kakak yang sebenarnya adalah Rin.

Dan Rin lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan adiknya. Melakukan hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan Yukio. Meneruskan kalimat yang tidak dapat diselesaikan oleh Yukio. Mengurusi segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh Yukio.

Rin tidak tahu sejak kapan meja itu terbalik.

Sekarang, Yukio lah yang mengurus segalanya untuk Rin. Yukio melampaui Rin hampir di segala bidang. Yukio lah yang berdiri di depan Rin, ketika ia dengan cerobohnya menantang lawan yang diluar batas kemampuannya. Yukio lah yang berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan Rin dari kaki-tangan petinggi Vatican yang ingin memusnahkan 'segala-sesuatu-yang-berkaitan-dengan-Satan'.

Rin tidak tahu kapan itu semua dimulai, tapi Rin tahu—sangat tahu—kalau Yukio melakukannya dengan baik. Lebih baik dari yang dilakukannya dulu.

Rin tahu.

* * *

**T**erkadang, di saat pelajaran berlangsung—saat dimana Rin malah melamun alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan guru—Rin melirik ke depan. Ke arah Yukio. Guru sekaligus adik kembarnya yang sekarang benar-benar sudah jauh melampaui dirinya.

Rin iri.

Yukio selalu jadi anak yang dilindungi sejak kecil. Tapi Rin tidak pernah menduga kalau adiknya akan berkembang hingga setinggi ini. Entah Yukio yang terlalu hebat dalam menyembunyikannya, atau Rin yang tidak pernah memperhatikan, tapi sebelum mereka pergi ke akademi ini Yukio tidak terlalu berubah—seingat Rin.

Dan kini, Yukio yang dikenalnya dulu sudah jauh berbeda dengan Okumura Yukio yang sekarang. Yukio yang sekarang adalah Yukio yang menjadi _middle-first-class exorcist _termuda sepanjang sejarah, sekaligus peraih gelar _meister _pada _Dragoon_ dan _Doctor_ sekaligus.

Yukio yang sekarang adalah Yukio yang sempurna. Yukio yang membuat Rin sering menatapnya iri—dan juga bangga.

Rin tidak pernah membimbing Yukio hingga seperti ini, jadi jelas, adiknya itu berjuang sendiri.

Yukio yang sekarang adalah adiknya yang hanya berselisih beberapa jam, namun harus menanggung semua beban yang tidak selayaknya dia pikul. Rin terkadang (ah, sering) merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Hal itu dan hal-hal yang lainnya lagi.

Mungkin Rin tidak seharusnya mengikuti kemanapun Yukio pergi, dan malah membuat saudaranya itu dalam bahaya karena dirinya. Mungkin Rin tidak seharusnya bertingkah seenaknya dan (lagi-lagi) membuat Yukio berada dalam masalah.

Yukio sudah terlalu banyak memiliki tanggung jawab.

Jadi Rin tidak seharusnya menambah beban yang dibawa Yukio.

Mungkin Rin seharusnya tidak perlu berkoar tentang menjadi _paladin_. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Rin menyerahkan diri pada Vatican. Jadi Yukio tidak perlu mengurusinya lagi, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan urusan tidak penting Rin.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal jika Rin memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Mereka berdua, Rin dan Yukio, tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain diri sendiri dan satu sama lain. Dan mungkin, mungkin jika Rin pergi, beban Yukio akan bertambah berat.

Mungkin. Rin tidak pernah tahu.

Ia hanya membayangkan hal yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya jika Yukio tidak ada. Mungkin saja Yukio akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin.

Rin tidak tahu. Tapi Rin tahu, ia tidak sanggup kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya.

Rin tahu. Sangat tahu.

* * *

**S**emenjak mereka berdua memasuki True Cross Academy, Yukio selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sebagai guru dan _exorcist_.

Rin bosan.

Ia rindu masa-masa dimana ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati adiknya berdiri di depan pintu kamar atau duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum samar. Rin rindu masa-masa dimana Yukio menangis dan secara tidak sadar, kedua ibu jari Rin menghapus air mata itu. Setidaknya, hal itu membuat Rin merasa berguna. Membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak.

Terkadang Rin bertanya-tanya, tidakkah Yukio membencinya?

Rin adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Yukio (dan Rin juga) menjadi yatim piatu. Yukio sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa Rin bukanlah Rin seperti yang selama ini Rin pikir. Yukio mengetahui bahwa kakaknya adalah anak dari Satan lebih dulu dari Rin sendiri.

Dan kenapa selama itu sikap Yukio tidak berubah sedikitpun padanya?

Akhir-akhir ini, ketika Rin menatap wajah serius Yukio ketika pemuda itu duduk di depan meja kerjanya, Rin kembali bertanya-tanya.

Tidakkah Yukio semakin membencinya?

Dengan Rin yang selalu merepotkannya dimanapun ia berada, tidakkah Yukio, setidaknya, sekali saja marah pada Rin?

Tapi, ketika tatapan teduh Yukio sampai pada mata Rin setiap kali Rin merengek meminta maaf karena lupa membelikan adiknya itu air mineral, Rin tahu, ada banyak alasan mengapa Yukio tidak memarahinya se-berengsek apapun Rin. Mungkin sebanyak alasan Rin mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah Yukio yang tertidur. Mungkin sebanyak alasan Rin mengapa ia selalu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya setiap kali Yukio memanggilnya. Mungkin sebanyak itu pula alasan yang dimiliki Yukio. Barangkali lebih banyak, Rin tidak tahu.

"_Nii-san sudah terlalu sering melindungiku dulu. Sekarang giliranku untuk balas dendam,"_

Yang Rin tahu, ia menyayangi Yukio.

Dan Rin percaya padanya ketika Yukio berkata ia akan melindungi Rin. Rin percaya. Sangat percaya. Dan akan selalu percaya.

Karena Rin tahu Yukio tidak berbohong. Rin tahu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End of the story**

* * *

**.**

**a/n : tulisan ini (yang bahkan saya gak berani menyebutnya fic) sebenarnya sudah sangat sangat lama mengendap di laptop saya. Ini saya buat ketika baru awal-awal baca manga AnE, dan setelah itu saya gak ikutin manganya lagi. - baru baca 15 chapter, dan gak dilanjutin lagi**

**Dan well, uh, saya pikir daripada tulisan aneh ini membusuk di laptop, lebih baik saya berbagi keanehan ini di FFn. Kkk~**

**Ja, mind to review?**


End file.
